XxKatsuXx
by Pokey Yamatako
Summary: Kiriya Aoi and Todo Ericka are together. Will Aoi find out the truth that Ericka's not from Aikatsu? What happened to Aoi and Mizuki in their childhood? What happens if MAR's appear and try to take the top?


**Pokey: Yoooo**

**Aoi: Hi!**

**Ichigo: Strawberry parfait anyone?**

**A and P: No.. thank you**

**Ran: Hurry up! My photoshoot is about to start!**

**Pokey: Oh yeah they don't know each other i'm so evil! That means Aoi, Ichigo, and Ran were never friends**

Ran was in the middle of her photo shoot for her brands new coord, the spicy tiger coord. It was purple with sparkled tank top with a purple layered skirt that reached just about her knees. Her shoes were light purple with fluff around the brim. All of a sudden a girl with blue haired put into a side tail walked in. Then, another girl with blue hair that wasn't tied up with a black umbrella walked in.

**Ran's POV**

In the middle of my photo shoot two blue haired girls walked in. "Excuse me Ms. Shibuki these two girls are the representatives of Featuring Kiss, and knew cool pop brand." I walked up to them and smiled "hello, I'm Shibuki Ran the muse of Spicey Ageha." The two girls smirked at me then the side-tailed girl spoke first, "I'm Kiriya Aoi the first selected muse of Featuring Kiss." The long blued haired girl put her hand on her hip. "Don't expect she to give an understudy like you a proper hello. I'm Todo Ericka, Todo Yurika's sister." "Kiriya Aoi from the PonPon Crepe girl contest?" Aoi nodded before giving a sad look after looking at her Kiss shaped watch. "Ericka! We got to go!" "What why?" "The flyer girl audition!" "Wait your entering the flyer girl audition?" I asked them, I was picked out to go into it with a girl named Hosimiya Ichigo or something.

The two walked out without replying to my question. "I'll be taking my leave." "Bye!" everybody chorused. I sighed "those two girls weren't they that idol unit called Star Kiss?" I sighed walked into my last class of the day. Ichigo was with Mizuki looking at a picture, wait Mizuki! "Hi Muzuki!" Mizuki looked up smiling "hello!" I looked at the poster they were looking at. It was Star Kiss!

**Mizuki's POV**

When Ran saw the poster she looked surprised, "Ran what is it?" "Oh nothing those girls are entering the flyer girl audition." I gasped for no reason they probably couldn't beat me but they had almost out-shined me in the Star Queen Cup. Then I saw Star Kiss walk in I held my anger back. Why was I angry. "As you all know Star Kiss will be entering the flyer girl audition. If we win this against both the second and third top idols, Hosimiya Ichigo and Shibuki Ran. Hawk Idol school will be entering the top." Kiriya Aoi, my rival from when I was little. Gosh dang I still hate her!

** -Flash Back- **

I took a deep breathe smiling while skating on to the stage. This is the Prism Queen cup held in the USA. I was only thirteen and I was here. Kiriya Aoi, my new bestie was also competing with me! Oh I want those prism stones so bad! A pure pink fluff strapped dress with premium rare blue and white boots! I start waving happily then dance when I music starts. Oh no! I feel myself fall as I try to preform the 'Aurora Rising' My star charm broke as I feel someone caught me but hit the ice. I see Aoi smiles warmly she was bleeding. I fainted because how damaged I was. When I woke up Aoi was doing her performance. I was disqualified probably. I saw Aoi had a blue light around her "idol aura" I whisper quietly to myself. Then all of a sudden she jumped.

I gasped as she yelled "Aurora Rising!" She didn't fail... please Aoi be safe! "dream!" I started floating then I started floating towards Aoi. "Come on Mizuki lets do this!" I nodded smiling as we both started doing it "Aurora Rising!" Her performance ended, truth is I was actually first until she beat me. She got the premium prism stones "ugh!" I didn't feel like seeing her face again. She opened the door and hugged me "we did it! Here you can have the prism stones!" I pushed her away "leave me alone!" I couldn't hear her say "have the prism stones!" After that her face was gone I haven't seen her since Star

**Pokey: Yoooo**

**Aoi: Hi!**

**Ichigo: Strawberry parfait anyone?**

**A and P: No.. thank you**

**Ran: Hurry up! My photoshoot is about to start!**

**Pokey: Oh yeah they don't know each other i'm so evil! That means Aoi, Ichigo, and Ran were never friends**

Ran was in the middle of her photo shoot for her brands new coord, the spicy tiger coord. It was purple with sparkled tank top with a purple layered skirt that reached just about her knees. Her shoes were light purple with fluff around the brim. All of a sudden a girl with blue haired put into a side tail walked in. Then, another girl with blue hair that wasn't tied up with a black umbrella walked in.

**Ran's POV**

In the middle of my photo shoot two blue haired girls walked in. "Excuse me Ms. Shibuki these two girls are the representatives of Featuring Kiss, and knew cool pop brand." I walked up to them and smiled "hello, I'm Shibuki Ran the muse of Spicey Ageha." The two girls smirked at me then the side-tailed girl spoke first, "I'm Kiriya Aoi the first selected muse of Featuring Kiss." The long blued haired girl put her hand on her hip. "Don't expect she to give an understudy like you a proper hello. I'm Todo Ericka, Todo Yurika's sister." "Kiriya Aoi from the PonPon Crepe girl contest?" Aoi nodded before giving a sad look after looking at her Kiss shaped watch. "Ericka! We got to go!" "What why?" "The flyer girl audition!" "Wait your entering the flyer girl audition?" I asked them, I was picked out to go into it with a girl named Hosimiya Ichigo or something.

The two walked out without replying to my question. "I'll be taking my leave." "Bye!" everybody chorused. I sighed "those two girls weren't they that idol unit called Star Kiss?" I sighed walked into my last class of the day. Ichigo was with Mizuki looking at a picture, wait Mizuki! "Hi Muzuki!" Mizuki looked up smiling "hello!" I looked at the poster they were looking at. It was Star Kiss!

**Mizuki's POV**

When Ran saw the poster she looked surprised, "Ran what is it?" "Oh nothing those girls are entering the flyer girl audition." I gasped for no reason they probably couldn't beat me but they had almost out-shined me in the Star Queen Cup. Then I saw Star Kiss walk in I held my anger back. Why was I angry. "As you all know Star Kiss will be entering the flyer girl audition. If we win this against both the second and third top idols, Hosimiya Ichigo and Shibuki Ran. Hawk Idol school will be entering the top." Kiriya Aoi, my rival from when I was little. Gosh dang I still hate her!

** -Flash Back- **

I took a deep breathe smiling while skating on to the stage. This is the Prism Queen cup held in the USA. I was only thirteen and I was here. Kiriya Aoi, my new bestie was also competing with me! Oh I want those prism stones so bad! A pure pink fluff strapped dress with premium rare blue and white boots! I start waving happily then dance when I music starts. Oh no! I feel myself fall as I try to preform the 'Aurora Rising' My star charm broke as I feel someone caught me but hit the ice. I see Aoi smiles warmly she was bleeding. I fainted because how damaged I was. When I woke up Aoi was doing her performance. I was disqualified probably. I saw Aoi had a blue light around her "idol aura" I whisper quietly to myself. Then all of a sudden she jumped.

I gasped as she yelled "Aurora Rising!" She didn't fail... please Aoi be safe! "dream!" I started rising up and soon before my eyes I was doing Aurora Rising with Aoi. In the end she beat me got the stones end of stories. She's a devil! Backstabber! Pig! A leach!

-**Back to life now-**

**Aoi's POV**

Ericka and I were going to the US to preform soon. I wonder how many fans like us in the US? I'm so scared! I sighed and didn't put my uniform to waste. Quickly I pulled out a star shaped necklace, I had fixed it from the incident three years ago. "Mizuki!" She turned her head and I tossed her the necklace "three years ago." She had gasped putting it back on almost instantly. "Where?!" "I have my sources." I walked out of the door almost bumping into their dance teacher and homeroom teacher Jonney. He told us to stay because he wanted us to announce the results of who was facing us. I sighed as Ericka and I stood by his desk. "The team we want to face is, the legendary idol unit Star Anis!" All the old members of Star Anis gasped. I sighed once I was a member of Star Anis because the girl I'm currently beating Hosimiya Ichigo invited me. They sang terribly.

**Ericka's POV**

I nudged Aoi "can we go visit my sister?"Aoi and I had became friends after I lost to her in the Prism Queen cup. Harune Aira, my worst enemy had never, well MAR's went missing. All of a sudden a yellow, orange, and pink haired girls walked in. The pink girl had long hair that was in a ponytail. The orange her girl had a side ponytail, well all of her hair hair was let out except there was a heart clip holding up a part of her hair. The blonde one had long hair and a black french hat on. I looked at Aoi she was shocked her eyes were dark black. Wait, blonde hair, orange hair, pink hair. "Aoi!" "It's-it's Mar's!" The girls looked at us all surprised. They only recognized me because Aoi had a different hair style and outfit style. "Ericka?" I looked at them "is that Aoi?" Harune Aira looked at Mizuki. "If you need replacements MAR's would be happy to join Star Anis!"


End file.
